japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Eureka Seven AO (Anime)
Eureka Seven AO (エウレカセブンAO (エイオー) is a anime series by Bones, serving as a sequel to the original Eureka Seven (Anime). The Eureka Seven AO anime series was directed by Tomoki Kyoda. While it was written by Sho Aikawa. Including with the music being done by Koji Nakamura. While the series was done once again in the Bones Studio. The show began airing in Japan on April 12, 2012 to November 20, 2012. The English version aired on August 13, 2013 to October 15, 2013. Eureka Seven AO tells the story of Ao Fukai, a young boy living on the island of Iwato Jima in Okinawa who becomes the pilot of the Nirvash, a powerful robot which belonged to his missing mother Eureka, and embarks on an journey to find the truth about her disappearance. Including to figure out his own origins as well. During the finale, Ao also meets his long lost father, Renton Thurston. Background The story begins on April, 2025 at the Okinawa Islands. Thirteen-year-old Ao Fukai, after walking his childhood friend, Naru Arata, back to her home, stumbles upon smugglers Gazelle, Pippo and Han Juno. When a Scub Coral suddenly appears, Ao runs back to his house, accidentally taking a bracelet that the three were smuggling to the Japanese Armed Forces. The smugglers discover that the bracelet has gone missing, and they go to find Ao to retrieve it back the next day. When another Scub Coral appears containing a G-Monster, it wreaks havoc all over Iwato Jima. Ao soon realizes that the bracelet is one owned by his long-lost mother, Eureka, years ago and refuses to give it up. The G-Monster continues its attack on Iwato Jima, and Ao is forced to pilot an IFO, which was being transported by the Japanese Navy, and uses it to defeat the G-Monster. As the bracelet activates the IFO, his hair changes from brown to turquoise at the start of the battle, all while Team Pied Piper pilots Fleur Blanc and Elena Peoples watch, realizing that this IFO is the first ever model made. Ao is kidnapped and taken into custody by local musician Kazuyuki Kaneshiro, who apologizes to him for what his generation has done. The citizens have blamed Eureka for the terrible accidents that befell the island when she had appeared out of nowhere in the past. Another Scub Coral surfaces, bringing forth a massive G-Monster in the area. The smugglers free Ao, bringing the boy back to the Nirvash, which he realizes must be the IFO piloted by his mother, and that he was the one meant to pilot it in her absence. With renewed resolve to protect Iwato Jima, Ao takes on the G-Monster with some help from Team Pied Piper. In the aftermath, Ao begins to learn that the world is more complex than he realized. Flying to the world's largest Plant Coral in Okinawa, Ao meets up with Naru and Ivica Tanović, the chief of Team Pied Piper, who tells him about Eureka's disappearance. In hopes of finding his mother and learn more about his birth, Ao decides to join Génération Bleu. While adjusting to the people and lifestyle in Génération Bleu, Ao begins to feel uncertain about why he joined them in the first place. Meanwhile, the smugglers meet with Christophe Blanc, president of Génération Bleu, who briefs them about the organization's purpose for studying the Scub Corals and fighting the Secrets. Team Goldilocks undergoes an operation, but they are soon under attack by a Secret disguised as a hurricane. Team Pied Piper are then dispatched to aid Team Goldilocks. When Team Pied Piper arrives, they find that Bruno Hans, leader of Team Goldilocks, sacrificed himself to save his companions. After retrieving the pilots and their IFOs, they return to confront the enemy Secret, leaving an exhausted Ao behind. After waking, Ao hears from Chloe McCaffrey, one of Goldilocks' pilots, about their battle with the Secret and comes up with a plan to defeat it. While Ao confronts the Secret, he is watched by an enigmatic figure, who takes an interest in him. The stranger, who calls himself Truth, invades Génération Bleu's headquarters in search for the Nirvash. After having a confrontation with him, Ao is knocked unconscious and has a dream. In this dream, Truth disguises himself as Ao and takes Naru to see a Plant Coral, but when the real Ao finds them, Truth disappears with Naru, even after Ao tries to save her. After waking up three days later, Ao is informed that Truth was indeed at Iwato Jima and has kidnapped Naru. A Secret appears in the Republic of Faisal Arabia, but on behalf of its own interests, the United States government forces Génération Bleu to not engage it. Ao's comrade Fleur reveals to him the reason why she hates her father Christophe is because Christophe chose to save her from dying from a car accident instead of his wife five years ago. Ao manages to cheer her up and both return with renewed spirits to battle when they are finally authorized to confront the enemy. Nakamura, an officer of the Japanese Defense Force, runs an experiment in Tokyo Bay trying to create an artificial Plant Coral. However, a Secret appears and starts wreaking havoc. Team Pied Piper is dispatched to the area, but when Ao is informed that protecting the city from the Secret is not their top priority, he leaves against orders to engage it. A Scub Burst appears in Phoenix, Arizona, and while Team Pied Piper is on standby waiting for an official authorization to intervene, Ao and Ivica go ahead to evaluate the situation. As they arrive, Ao meets Truth once more, holding a group of survivors hostage while the U.S. Army comes up with a different approach to confront the enemy Secret with disastrous consequences. Team Pied Piper returns from a mission in Australia, unaware that they have brought with them a sand-like substance that makes the child pilots have strong hallucinations. Meanwhile, the smugglers investigate the past of Ao's fellow pilot Elena just to discover that she is even more mysterious than they previously imagined, seeing that she resembles an indie rock star named Miller, who seems to be a spy for the American government. Team Pied Piper goes to a Génération Bleu space station to deposit Quartz that has been collected to Team Harlequin. While there, a Secret attacks a Scub Coral that has materialized in low orbit, and Team Pied Piper is sent out to intervene. When Ao then manages to destroy the Scub Coral in orbit, it turns out to have the Gekko inside of it with the Nirvash Type0 piloted by none other than Eureka. On board the Gekko, Ao discovers that the Eureka before him is a past incarnation of her, from the time she was still pregnant. Soon, the ship is surrounded by the Japanese Armed Forces and Okinawan Allied Forces, all desperate to take possession of both the past Eureka and her Nirvash. While trying to figure out how to send Eureka back to her own time, Ao, Team Pied Piper and the smugglers are attacked by Truth. Despite Truth's intervention, Ao manages to return Eureka to her proper time. He then hears from her that the baby she is carrying is not a boy, but a girl, meaning Ao has an older sister. After returning home to find more about his sister, he learns from his grandfather Dr. Toshio Fukai that Naru reappeared, but upon reuniting with her, the Japanese government declares claim of Iwato Jima and blames Ao for the death of one of its officers, Endo. Uneasy after his last encounter with Naru and Eureka's claim that the Secrets are not enemies, a sleep-deprived Ao is sortied along his team to confront a Secret which has appeared beside a Scub Coral that was mysteriously reactivated. Ao is shot down by the enemy and after waking up, he learns that the other Scub Coral around the world are being reactivated as well, putting Génération Bleu in a state of maximum alert to confront the multiple Secrets emerging near them. Several countries join Génération Bleu's special Operation Polaris to lure all Secrets that have appeared around the world to a deserted area in the Arctic and destroy them. The plan goes well, until Truth interferes and changes its course above Norway's Plant Coral, and Ao takes the initiative to ensure that the operation ends with no civilian casualties. After disposing of the Secrets with his newfound weapon, the Quartz Gun, Ao learns that his actions has changed history and is the only one who realizes that. Ao confirms that the members of Team Goldilocks are living ordinary lives as if they were never assembled at all. However, the public opinion starts turning against Génération Bleu and during an operation in the middle of the ocean, the Quartz Gun starts moving by itself. Han Juno concluded the book of Johannson, who believed the existence of another world, where their world human population is around half of its original number, Okinawa became an independent nation and the Soviet Union still exists in their realm. Ao confronts Truth and has a brief encounter with Eureka who reveals to him the reason for her disappearance. To protect his comrades, Ao surrenders himself, the Nirvash, and the Quartz Gun to the U.S. Army. With the whole world in doubt regarding Génération Bleu's intentions, Fleur and Elena decide to launch an attack on the carrier where Ao is, being held by U.S. officer Nick Tanaka, in order to bring him back. Furious upon hearing that he is actually a Secret who has lost his memories, Truth destroys Génération Bleu's space station among thousands of satellites around the globe. The Allied Forces blame Génération Bleu for the incident and launch an attack against them. Truth takes the opportunity to infiltrate the base and attempts to steal the Quartz Gun, but is stopped by Christophe, who sacrifices himself to allow Ao and Fleur to escape. After learning that both Elena and the members of Team Harlequin switched sides to join the Allied Forces, Ao and his friends manage to escape, taking the Quartz Gun with them. With nowhere to run, the remaining members of Team Pied Piper are contacted by the Japanese government offering them shelter and support according to a deal Christophe made with the Secrets before his death, in that Fleur is to be heir as the president of Génération Bleu. Team Pied Piper, the Japanese Government, and the Secrets join forces to prevent the Allied Forces from claiming the Scub Corals' Quartzes. While Naru rallies supporters for her cause of having the Plant Corals shut down, Elena joins the Allied IFO squad along with Maggie Kwan, but Eureka appears before them and makes Elena remember the truth about her origins from 1981 that she wanted so much to deny. Soon after, both are dispatched to fight Ao, and when he manages to finally dissuade Elena, what appears before them is Truth, now fused with an IFO. Truth attacks Ao, who is rescued by Naru when she teleports him and the Nirvash to her side in Okinawa. Reunited once more, Ao and Naru discuss the situation when Team Harlequin appears and reveals that Truth's current form can kill all people infected by the Scub Corals who approach him. As he is the son of a Coralian, Ao should stay away from him. Regardless, Ao decides to join his companions against Truth. Meanwhile, back in Eureka's timeline, her husband Renton Thurston boards the original Nirvash in an attempt to rescue her. Truth and Ao fight for the Quartz Gun until it fires once more, erasing Truth and converting Ao's Nirvash into the Nirvash Neo. It also rewrites history once more to render it such that Génération Bleu defeated the Allied Forces including Naru. As Naru is being hospitalized, Ao witnesses the Nirvash Spec V3 coming from the pillar and encounters it, meeting his father Renton for the first time. After having a brief encounter with the phased-out Eureka, Renton sets with Ao to Iwato Jima where he thanks Toshio for taking care of his family and then decides to make use of the Quartz Gun to destroy the original Scub Coral at his timeline and prevent it from spreading itself throughout the dimensions. As Ao confronts him to stop it, he learns that surprisingly, Truth has not fully disappeared, but has become the Nirvash Neo's archetype instead. Ao also learned that his older sister, Amber Thurston, had died soon after she was born. He then decides to make use of the Quartz Gun's last shot to negate the Secrets' existence to change Eureka's fate and have her reunited with Renton. Because of this, Ao is transported to June 15, 2027 where he bids farewell to Truth. Difference from Anime to Manga Episodes *'24' OVA *The Flowers of Jungfrau Theme Songs :Opening *'Escape' (Episode 2 - 13) *'BravBlue' (Episode 14 - 24) :Closing *'Stand by me' (Episode 1/3 - 12) *'Iolite' (Episode 14 - 24) Voice Cast :Japanese *Yutarō Honjō as Ao Fukai *Kanako Miyamoto as Naru Arata *Akio Nojima as Alexander Boyd *Ayaka Ohashi as Fleur Blanc *Chiaki Omigawa as Elena Peoples *Ayu Matsuura as Chloe McCaffrey *Ayumi Fujimura as Maggie Kwan *Chie Nakamura as Rebecka Halstrom *Hidenobu Kiuchi as Georg *Ikuya Sawaki as Stanley Fry *Kaori Nazuka as Eureka *Keiji Fujiwara as Renton Thurston *Katsunosuke Hori as Toshio Fukai *Kazuhiko Inoue as Truth *Keikou Sakai as Pippo *Koichi Toochika as Yasumochi Nakamura *Nao Toyama as Noah *Rokuro Naya as Christophe Blanc *Takuya Kirimoto as Gazelle *Tetsuo Goto as Ivica Tanovic *Tomekichi Himuka as Nick Tanaka *Yoshinori Fujita as Han Juno :English *Micah Solusod as Ao Fukai *Lindsay Seidel as Naru Arata *Charlie Campbell as Alexander Boyd *Sainty Reid as Fleur Blanc *Jad Saxton as Elena Peoples *Felecia Angelle as Chloe McCaffrey *Morgan Garrett as Maggie Kwan *Jamie Marchi as Rebecka Halstrom *Tyson Rinehart as Georg *Kent Williams as Stanley Fry *Stephanie Sheh as Eureka *Johnny Yong Bosch as Renton Thurston *R. Bruce Elliot as Toshio Fukai *Todd Haberkorn as Truth *Matt Thurston as Pippo *Duncan Brannan as Yasumochi Nakamura *Monica Rial as Noah *Chuck Huber as Christophe Blanc *Brandon Potter as Gazelle *John Swasey as Ivica Tanovic *Andrew Chandler as Nick Tanaka *Anthony Bowling as Han Juno Trivia *There has also been speculation about a second season, or something else Eureka Seven related, due to a poll that has recently been taken off BONES' Facebook page for Eureka Seven AO asking what its viewers wanted to see next. A large percentage of viewers said they wished to see a new version of Eureka Seven: AO, that revolves around Ao living in his parents' world with them and his family. *The character Fleur Blanc's name means "White Flower" in French. *In episode 21 at 16:01 there are parodies of Popeye's and Subway in the cafeteria. *Hannah Bester is named for the science-fiction writer Alfred Bester. *Chloe and Maeve McCaffrey are named for science-fiction writer Anne McCaffrey, who died shortly before the show was produced. *The title of episode 23, "The Final Frontier", is a homage to the original series of Star Trek. *The title of episode 24, "The Door Into Summer", references a Robert Heinlein book of the same name that also features time travel. *At the end of episode 24, the shot of Ao's Nirvash appearing in Earth orbit is a visual and aural homage to the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. *In episode 12, Christophe Blanc's comment that "We truly are International Rescue." is a reference to the 1960s series Thunderbirds, which featured an organization named International Rescue sending people all over the world in advanced vehicles to save civilians from various disasters. *In episode 18, the note on attached to the bottles has a sketch of kyubey from medoka magica *In episode 19, Elena strikes a pose that is a reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. all information on the Eureka Seven AO (Anime) came from http://eurekaseven.wikia.com/wiki/Eureka_Seven:_AO